


an evening calm

by LuluOrchid



Series: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020 [7]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020, Established Relationship, M/M, Tsuzuru is tired and Omi is a blessing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluOrchid/pseuds/LuluOrchid
Summary: "Tsuzuru’s stomach produces another painful reminder, and this time, Omi’s laugh is louder.“I’m guessing you want some—humpf.”Omi looks down to see Tsuzuru leaning against him, eyes closed. Gently, he surrounds him with his arms.“Welcome home.”“I’m home…”. It’s barely above a whisper."A3! Rarepairs Week 2020 Day 5: Domesticity.Tsuzuru gets home to a warm meal and a just as warm boyfriend.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Minagi Tsuzuru
Series: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828702
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	an evening calm

**Author's Note:**

> OmiTsuzu is good. Soft.  
> Hope you enjoy!

When Tsuzuru finally sets foot in the Mankai dorms, the sky is already pretty dark, so he assumes most people are in their rooms already. He whispers a “I’m home”, before heading to the kitchen, wobbling his way there.

_Man, I’m exhausted._

A few classmates of his have dragged him to some party and he honestly doesn’t really remember whatever has happened during the couple hours he has spent there. He has texted Kazunari to warn he wouldn’t be there for dinner, and his stomach reminds him painfully that, in the end, he hasn’t had dinner.

“Could’ve spent that time working on the new script” he grumbles, before noticing a tall shadow in the kitchen.

“Omi-san?”

Omi rests his gentle gaze on him, and Tsuzuru feels his exhaustion melt instantly.

“Ah, Tsuzuru. Kazunari told me you got roped against your will, and I think you didn’t have dinner?”

“I… didn’t.” Tsuzuru sets his bag on the ground.

Omi laughs quietly. “Thought so. I stayed behind to make sure there was something for you left. The kids were really hungry today, so I had to make some extra rice.”

Tsuzuru’s stomach produces another painful reminder, and this time, Omi’s laugh is louder.

“I’m guessing you want some—humpf.”

Omi looks down to see Tsuzuru leaning against him, eyes closed. Gently, he surrounds him with his arms.

“Welcome home.”

“I’m home…”. It’s barely above a whisper.

Tsuzuru snuggles a bit more comfortably, earning a fond look from the other man.

“Tsuzuru…”

A groan in response.

“It’s going to get cold.”

His stomach chooses this moment to react noisily, and with a sigh, Tsuzuru decides to finally comply.

With regrets, he parts from the warm embrace, and looks to the counter.

“… Curry?”

A sigh. “Sorry, Director won in a paper-rock-scissors match.”

“What were you all doing, seriously…” Tsuzuru grunts, but he secretly is grateful to be able to appreciate a warm meal, and without a doubt, a delicious one.

He sits with his plate, and after a quick “Thank you for the meal”, digs in immediately.

A cup enters his field of vision.

“Omi-san…?”

His boyfriend sits in front of him, a tender look on his face.

“Isn’t it sad to eat alone? I just made myself some tea, so I’ll keep you company.”

Tsuzuru feels warm, and he knows it’s not just because of the curry.

“Thank you.”

He adds, a bit more shyly “I’m happy to be home.”

Omi chuckles, but his eyes are full of affection.

“I’m happy to see you, too.”

They barely chat while Tsuzuru is eating, but the silence between them is comfortable.

Omi washes the dishes, even if Tsuzuru tries to help him and gets shushed gently. He even accompanies him to his bedroom, saying “I don’t want you to fall asleep standing before you get there, you’ve done that before.”

Tsuzuru can’t even fight back Omi’s reasoning, and soon, _too soon_ , they’re in front of his room.

He looks up hesitantly, “Th—“

He feels a pair of lips on his forehead.

“Good night, Tsuzuru.”

He sighs contently.

_You bless me way too much._

“Good night, Omi-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't really know what to make of this prompt to be honest, hope I did well. XD  
> When will I ever write longer stuff I wonder.  
> *chief kiss to fripSide for title once again*  
> If you liked it, that's amazing, I hope you get a loving Omi in your life.  
> See y'all!


End file.
